Total Drama Oversized
by Ublou
Summary: Chris got what he wanted, the big budget he needs to make the first season of his new reality show, Total Drama Island. On top of the 22 contestants he already had cast, he could hire two new victims for his cruel show. What will happen, and how will this unfold? Find out, on Total Drama Oversized!
1. Not so happy campers - Part 1

Hey guys, I'm Ublou and welcome to my story! I have tried this before, and what do you know, I lost my password! Before I continue I would like to say sorry to the followers of the original story. If I can remember my password I'll remove it, as I am going to remake each chapter anyway in an attempt to fish out all of the grammatical errors and add some needed dialog to enhance the story.

So let's start with the story. Chris got a bigger budget to spend on the show, so he added two extra contestants to the rooster, Lightning and Zoey. Why did I picked these two? They were a good fit for the story that I wanted to share with you.

I hope you all enjoy the show!

* * *

The Dock of Shame

* * *

It is a sunny day at a peacefull dock while the birds are singing and the incects are chirping. Suddenly, a good looking man with black hear and a stubble beard jumps up right in front of the camera.

"Yo, we're coming at you live from camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario. I am your host, Chris McLean, dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television, right now!"

"Here's the deal, twenty four campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other, then have to face the judgment of their fellow campers. Every two days, one team will either win a reward, or watch one of their team members walk down the Dock of Shame, take a ride on the Loserboat, haha, and leave Total Drama Island for good!"

* * *

The Campfire Pit

* * *

The Campfire Pit is a large dome like area where all the sides are covered with large tall rocks, with the exception of the entrance, which is a wooden Japanese entrance. There is a campfire at the center of the area, and slightly further up are twelve tree stumps. At the right stands a lectern.

Chris walked to the lectern.

"Their fate will be decided here, at the dramatic campfire ceremonies where after each challenge, all but one camper will recieve, a marshmallow. In the end, only one camper will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame, and a small fortune which let's face it, they will probebly blow in a week."

The host had a large grin on his face.

"To survive, they will have to battle: Black flies, grizzly bears!" Chris said as the camera shows footage of black flies who are getting shoo'ed by a grizzly bear.

The camera fades to a giant maggot in a bowl. "Disgusting camp food and!"

The camera fades back to Chris who is standing back at the Dock of Shame, as he is making a dramatic pause. "Each other! Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of cameras situated all over the camp."

As the camera shows a camera placed in a birds nest, followed by a camera ducked taped to a tiki totem.

"Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here, right now, on Total, Drama, Island!"

* * *

Theme song

* * *

The Dock of Shame

* * *

Chris is standing at the Dock of Shame.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island! Alright, it's time to meet our first campers. We told them they'd all be staying at this 5 star resort, so if they seem a little tence, that's probebly why!" He said with a large smile on his face.

A boat appears and is seen dropping off a rather short pale girl, with brown hear and a pony tail on top, glasses and braces. She is wearing a green shirt and pink pants with white shoes.

"Beth, what's up?"

Beth quickly hugged the host, much to his annoyance.  
"It's so incredulous to meet you! Wow, you're a lot shorter in real life!"

Chris was clearly annoyed.  
"Uh, thanks..."

The second boat arrieved. A very relaxed girl with long blond hair in a ponytail stepped on the dock. She wore a blue hooding, blue jean shorts and sandals while carrying a blue duffel bag and a red surfboard with a yellow stripe on it.

The host pushed Beth away and smiled again.  
"Allright, our surfer chick, Bridgette is here!"

Bridgette smiled.  
"Hey! What's up?"

She looked around around with a dissapointed look on her face. She sighed.  
"I thought we were going to the beach."

Chris was grinning.  
"We are!"

Bridgette sighed again.

The next boat stopped.

"Introducing our youngest camper, at the age of 17, Cody!" Chris said while introducing the third camper.

Cody had brown hair, a white polo shirt with two red stripes in the middle, blue jeans, red sneakers and a gap between his two front teeth.

The host pointed at the geek.  
"Cody. The Code-ster. The Code-meister."

Chris slapped him a five.

Cody smiled.  
"Nice man, just me and the ladies here, I arrived just in time!"

Beth was smiling and waving while Bridgette was looking rather uneasy.

Cody's confidence didn't break and he winked at Bridgette.  
"Interested in this I see?"

The geek pointed at his face and Bridgette smiled very akwardly.  
"No... Not really..."

Cody was still confident as ever.  
"Don't worry, you will."

The surfer chick shook her head and sighed.

The fourth boat is seen dropping off a very tall dark skinned teenager with short hair and a short beard. He is wearing a withe hat, green shirt with a D on it and light green jean shorts.

"DJ!" Chris said.

DJ walked up the dock.  
"Yo, Chris McLean! How's it goin?"

DJ dropped his luggage on the dock and gave Chris a high five.  
"Hey, you sure you got the right place here? Where's the hot tub at?"

Chris was barely holding in his laughter.  
"Yo dog, this is it, Camp Wawanakwa!"

DJ picked his luggage back up.  
"Looks a lot diffrent on the application form..."

The next boat arrived, accompanied by rock music.

A guy with short black hair, a green mohawk and a goatee stepped off the boat while he had one foot on his radio in one hand and a green duffle bag over his shoulder. He wore a black t-shirt with a picture of a skull over a long sleeved white shirt, with blue jeans and red and white sneakers.

"Duncan, dude!" Chris said with a smile on his face.

Duncan threw his duffle bag on the dock and clenched his fist.  
"I don't like, surprises."

The host's smile faded.  
"Yeah, you know why you are here, and it would be a shame if you would miss one hundred thousend dollars because of a small surprise right?" Chris said while having again, a big smile on his face.

Duncan sniffed and let out a little smile.  
"Okay then."

He walked down the dock, and the punk noticed Bridgette's board.  
"Nice board!" He said sarcasticly.

Bridgette was staring at the water and got startled. She quickly looked up to Duncan.  
"Thanks!" She said cheerfully. "I thought we were going to be on the beach."

Duncan was surprised that she replied so kindly.  
"Well, to be fair, we are. It's just, a, crappy one..."

Bridgette smiled.  
"Yeah, too bad."

Duncan dropped his bag and radio at the rest of the luggage pile and walked back to Bridgette and DJ.  
"I'm Duncan."

Bridgette smiled and shook his hand.  
"I'm Bridgette."

DJ fistbumped the punk.  
"DJ."

Cody walked up to the trio.  
"Hey guys, I'm -"

"Don't care." Duncan said while turning his back to the geek.

Bridgette raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah he got on my nerves too. How did you know he was a pervert?"

Duncan raised an eyebrow aswell.  
"What?"

He turned to DJ, and the big guy raised his shoulders.

The next boat arrived.

"Eva, nice! Glad you could make it!" Chris said while Eva stepped off the boat.

Eva was very buffed with black hair in a ponytail. She was wearing a blue tank-top, matching blue gym shorts and blue tennis shoes. She carried a large bag.

As she walked down the dock, Cody was holding his hand up for a high five. Instead of giving the geek a five, she dropped her bag on his foot.

Cody let out a loud scream and pulled his foot back.  
"What do you have in there? Dumbbells?"

Eva raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes?"

Duncan padded DJ on his back.  
"She's all yours man!"

DJ looked uncomfortable and Bridgette laughed.

The next boat dropped off a small thin guy with a brown mullet and a small bit of stubble on his chin. He wore a green hoodie over a white t-shirt, with blue jeans, green sneakers and a blue toque.

"Ezekiel! What's up man?" Chris asked.

Ezekiel looked at the sky and pointed.  
"I think I see a bird."

Cody chuckled,.

The host placed his arm around Ezekiel.  
"Okay, look, dude. I know you don't get out much. Been home-schooled your whole life. Raised by freaky prairie people. Just don't say much and try not to get kicked off too early, okay?"

The host pushed Zeke and he walked to the rest of the group.  
"Yes sir!"

Boat number eight docks. A blonde guy wearing a white cowboy hat, a pink open shirt showing his abs, blue shorts and sandals stepped off the boat..

He fistbumped the host.  
"Chris McLean! What's up man, It's a honor to meet you man!"

"The Geoffster! Welcome to the island man." Chris said.

Geoff gave Chris a high five.  
"Thanks man!"

Geoff walked to the group, giving high fives to the males and introducing himself to the females.

The ninth boat docks. It drops off a very pale girl with black and blue hair. She is wearing tight black clothes, a black skirt and black boots, goth style. She walks off of the boat angrily.

Chris smiled and waved at the goth girl.  
"Hey Gwen."

The goth put down her luggage.  
"You mean we're staying here?"

The host smiled and pointed at Gwen.  
"No, you're staying here. My crib is an airstream with AC that way."

He again, could barely held his laughter.

"I did not sign up for this!" She said frustrated.

Chris held up a paper.  
"Actually, you did!"

Gwen quickly grabbed the contracts, grinned, ripped them apart and threw them off the dock into the water.

The host smiled again.  
"The great thing about lawyers is, they make lots of copies!"

Chris smiled even harder while he flashed another copy of the contract.

"I am not staying here!" Gwen said frustrated.

Chris just kept smiling.  
"Cool, I hope you can swim though, because your ride just left!"

Gwen is looking at the boat. She turns aroud and glares at Chris.  
"Jerk!"

Chris was posing for the camera, grinning. Out of nowhere, he heard someone breathing very heavily behind him while a boat left.

A very skinny guy with short red hear, glasses and a view hear on his chin stood behind him. He had a blue t-shirt with a picture of a burger on it over an orange long sleeved shirt, green pants and blue shoes. He carried some luggage and a keyboard.

"Welcome to camp, Harold!" Chris said.

Harold looked around.  
"So do you mean this show is at a crappy summer camp and not on some big stage or something?"

Chris grinned.  
"You got it!"

Harold pumped his fist.  
"Yes! That is so much more favorable to my skills!"

Shortly after another boat docks.

An Asian girl with long raven hear stepped onto the dock. She wore sunglasses, a small top, green shorts and black sandals.

The girl removed her sunglasses and the host introduced her.  
"Heather!"

Beth quickly ran up to her.  
"Hi! Looks like we're your new friends, for the next nine weeks!"

Heather looked at her in pure disgust.

Heather's disgust quickly turned into a stare at the next contestant standing on the boat.

He had a tan skin, dark brown hair and perfect white teeth he showed with his smile. He wore a tight green t-shirt, worn out blue jeans and sandals.

Chris fistbumped the guy.  
"This is Justin. Welcome to Total Drama Island!"

Justin smiled.  
"Thanks Chris. This is great."

Chris grinned.  
"Just so you know, we picked you based entirely on your looks."

Justin shrugged.  
"I can deal with that."

Another boat docked and a black girl with ear hoops, a cream shirt with pictures of oranges and jeans with sandals stepped on the dock.  
"What's up y'all? Leshawna's in the house!"

She walked up to the host.  
"Yo, baby, hey how you doing? How's it going?"

Harold gasped.

"Feel free to quit now and save yourselves the trouble, 'cause I came to win." Leshawna said full of confidence.

She gave DJ a high five.  
"Ow what's up my brother, give me some sugar baby!"

Harold stepped up.  
"I have never seen a girl like you in real life before..."

"Excuse me?" She replied.

"You're real big, and loud!" Harold said.

The ghetto girl lunged forward.  
"What did you say to me!"

As she was about to throw a punch, DJ and Bridgette quickly stepped in between her and Harold and held her back. Harold was making a karate stance.

Chris interrupted them as the next boat arrived.  
"Everybody, this is Lindsay!"

A very good looking blue eyed blond girl steps off the boat wearing orange shorts, a brown top and brown leather boots.

"Not too shabby" Chris wispered into the camera.

Lindsay hugged the host.  
"Hi! Okay, you look so familiar!"

The host smiled.  
"I'm Chris McLean!"

The blonde just stared blankly at Chris.

"The host of the show?" He continued.

"Ooh, that's where I know you from!" She said.

Chris was dissapointed.  
"Uh, yeah..."

Heather spoke up.  
"I am calling my parents, you can not make me stay here!"

Upon hearing this, Chris grinned and flashed the contracts again to the camera.

Duncan turned to Bridgette and DJ.  
"Looks like someone missed her double cappuccino macchiato this morning."

They both laughed.

Heather was not amused.  
"Get bend."

The next boat arrived and Chris continued.  
"Our next camper, is Noah!"

Noah was short, had a tan skin, dark brown and a slim body. He was dressed in a red sweater vest over a blue open shirt that was again, over a white long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He also had green shorts and sneakers.

"You got my memo about my life threthening allergies?" Noah responded.

Chris smiled.  
"I am sure someone did!"

Noah wasn't amused either.  
"Good, is this where we're staying?"

Duncan smacked his fist.  
"No, this is your mom's house, and we're throwing a party!"

Noah was uninpressed.  
"Cute. I like your haircolor, is it all natural?"

Duncan grabbed the egghead by his collar.  
"Wanna find out?"

The scemer gulped.  
"No thank you."

Duncan released him and he quickly walked away.

Bridgette held her hands together and spoke in a rather flirty tone.  
"If you keep acting like that, everyone might think that you're the bad guy!"

Duncan smiled.  
"Well, I heard pretty girls like bad guys"

She smiled and quickly looked back to the water, trying to hide her blush.

DJ gave Duncan a quick and quiet fistbump.

The dock was shaking.

A very large guy jumped up and down on the dock.  
"Whoo ooh! Chris, what's happening? This is awesome!"

He was very overweight, had short blond hair, wore a white t-shirt with a blue Canadian leaf on it, green shorts and green sneakers.

Chris gave him a high five.  
"Owen, welcome!"

Owen gave Chris a very tight bear hug, and Chris' back lead a loud cracking sound.  
"Awesome to be here, man. Yeah! Man, this is just so..."

"Awesome?" Gwen asked.

Owen agreed.  
"Yes! Awesome! Whoo! Are you going to be on my team?"

Gwen replied with sarcasm.  
"Oh, I sure hope so."

Owen released Chris and the next boat docked.

A very big dark skinned guy stepped off the boat. He was very buff and had short black hair. He wore a blue t-shirt with yellow stripes on the sleeves and one on the chest, green shorts, blue tennis shoes, a small silver earring and a necklace in the shape of a lightning bolt.

Chris invited the guy to the dock.  
"Rudolph, my man, what's up?"

Rudolph placed his luggage on the dock and gave the host a high five.  
"Yo Chris, please, it's Lightning!"

The host smiled and shrugged.  
"Alright than, Lightning. Good to have you here man."

Lightning showed his biceps.  
"Good to be here! Lightning's gonna win!"

Noah sighed.  
"Great, another big brainless jock."

Lightning leaped right in front of him and looked down at the short egghead.  
"What's that little man?"

Noah gulped.  
"Nothing!"

Lightning placed his hand on Noah's head.  
"Thought so."

The next boat docked.

The host raised his hands.  
"Our next two contestants, not in alfabetical order this time, are the twins who aren't twins, Katie and Sadie!"

Both girls had raven hair in pigtails, wore lipstick, the same black and white striped shirts, pink short shorts and pink open shoes. The only diffrence was that one was tall, thin and had a darker skin while the other was short, pale and chubby.

Chris pointed to the cabins.  
"Ladies! Sadie, Katie, welcome to your new home for eight weeks."

The tall one spoke.  
"Oh, my, gosh! Sadie look! It's a summer camp!"

The short one replied.  
"Okay, I always wanted to go to summer camp!"

They both let out an 'EEEEEH' scream.

Gwen sighed.  
"If they scream one more time, I am gonna puke..."

The host smiled.  
"Nice. And here comes Courtney."

He helped her off the boat.

She had tan skin and freckles, brown hear, a small violet vest over a long sleeved white shirt, green pants and sandals.

Courtney shook his hand.  
"Thank you."

She frowned.  
"I would have been here sooner, but there were troubles with another boat and we were the closest to them. This is unacceptable."

Chris raised his hands.  
"I know, they already contacted me, don't worry. Go and introduce yourself to the others."

She nodded.  
"Hi, you must be the other contestants. It's really nice to meet you all."

Owen walked up to her to shake her hand.  
"How's it going? I'm Owen!"

Chris turned back to the campers as the next boat arrived.  
"Hey, everyone. Izzy!"

Izzy had long, curly red hair. She wore a small green top with green shorts, a yellow tie-around skirt and green sandals.

She was waving wildly while screaming.  
"Hi, Chris! Hi! Hi!"

The boat stopped at the dock, causing her to fall from the boat, hitting her chin on the dock. Everyone chuckled.

Owen gulped.  
"Ooh, that was bad!"

He quickly pulled her out of the water with the help of Courtney.

Izzy was pulled up and landed on all fours.  
"That felt so... good! Except for hitting my chin. This is summer camp?! That is so cool! Do you have paper-mache here? Are we having lunch soon?"

Owen pointed at her.  
"That is a good call!"

Chris held raised his hand.  
"Hold on Izzy. We still miss a couple of contestants and would you like to tell me what you did on your boat?"

Izzy got up.  
"Bla bla something something don't start a fire on the boat something bla!"

Courtney and Owen looked uneasy as they returned to the rest of the group at the dock.

The next boat arrived.

The host once again introduced the new camper.  
"Okay... Next contestant, is Trent!"

Trent had short black hair. He wore black jeans, a light green t-shirt with a black hand print in the middle over a sandy camo shirt with green sneakers. He wore a big blue backpack and carried guitar case.

Trent slapped a five to Chris.  
"Hey, good to meet you, man. Saw you on that figure-skating show, nice work."

Chris smiled.  
"Hey, thanks man! I knew I rocked that show!"

Beth turned to Lindsay  
"I saw that. One of the guys dropped his partner on her head, so they got immunity that week."

"Lucky! I hope I get dropped on my head." Harold replied.

Lindsay cheerfully agreed.  
"Me too!"

Trent looked around, a bit worried.  
"So, this is it?"

Most of the campers were either chatting or staring in the distance, with the exception of Harold, who had his finger in his nose, Eva who was lifting weights, Ezekiel, who was staring at Eva and Lightning who was talking to his biceps.

"All righty then..."

He walked the group. He stood next to Gwen, smiling at her as she looked away. While Trent looked at the arrival of the next boat, Gwen quickly glanced back at Trent, smiling.

The next boat docked. A guy with brown hear, a red track suit and a red headband jumped off the boat. Unfortunately, he slipped on the wet dock. He crashed head first on the floor, his luggage flew through the air into the water and splashed Heather.

The queen bee was soaking wet.  
"Ugh, my shoes!"

"Tyler!" Chris said as he was presenting him.

Tyler quickly picked himself up and gave a thumbs up.

The last boat arrived. A short haired red headed girl with a flower in her hair stepped off. She wore a red top with light green pants and sandals.

Chris presented her.  
"Everyone, this is Zoey!"

The indie girl waved.  
"Hey guys, it's so nice to meet you all!"

Owen quickly ran to her to shake her hand.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Owen!"

Chris retrieved a camera from his pocket.  
"Everyone is here! But before we go to the Lodge to have lunch, we need a group photo for the promo's! Everyone to the end of the dock!"

Everyone walked to the end of the dock.

"Okay, one, two, three, oops! Okay, forgot the lense cap!"

The host removed the lense cap.  
"Okay, hold that pose! One, two, oh! No wait, card's full. Hang on."

Leshawna got annoyed.  
"Come on man, my face is starting to freeze!"

"Got it! Okay, everyone say, Wawanakwa!" Chris said.

"Wawanakwa!"

Chris took the picture.

* * *

The Campfire Pit

* * *

Chris explained the challenges.  
"This, is camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next eight weeks! The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competition, and maby even your friends, you dig?"

Harold waved at Duncan, who replied with clenching his fist to Harold.

Chris continued.  
"The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest without getting voted off will win one, hundred thousend dollars! Girls get one side of each cabin and dudes get the other."

Lindsay walked up to the host.  
"Excuse me, Kyle, can I have a cabin with a lake view since I am the prettiest?"

Chris looked confused.  
"Okay, you are, but that's not really how it works here. And it's Chris!"

Katie and Sadie were holding each other and sobbing.  
"I have to live with Sadie or I'll die!" Katie whined.  
"And I'll break out in hives! It's true!" Sadie said.

Gwen sighed.  
"This, cannot be happening."

Owen grabbed Gwen and Tyler into a double headlock hug.  
"Aww, come on guys, it'll be fun! It's like a big sleepover!"

"At least you don't have to sleep next to him" Tyler said to Gwen, pointing at Duncan, who was giving a noogie to Harold.

Chris continued.  
"Here's the deal, we're gonna split you into two teams. If I call out your name, go stand over there."

The host pointed at the left area.  
"Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsey, Lightning, Beth, Katie, Owen, Leshawna, Justin and Noah. From this moment on, you're officially known as, the Screaming Gophers!"

Chris threw the team's banner to Owen.

Owen looked at his new banner.  
"Yeah, I'm a Gopher! Woooo!"

Katie realised something.  
"Wait, what about Sadie?"

Chris ignored her.  
"The rest of you over here! Geoff, Zoey, DJ, Tyler, Sadie, Izzy, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Bridgette, Eva and Harold! Move move move move!"

Sadie cried.  
"But Katie is a Gopher! I have to be a Gopher!"

Courtney held her shoulder.  
"Sadie is it? Come on, it will be okay."

"This is so unfair! I miss you Katie!" Sadie said, ignoring Courtney.

"I miss you too!" Katie replied.

Chris threw their banner to Harold.  
"You guys will officially be know as, the Killer Bass!"

Harold looked at his banner in amazement.  
"It's awesome! It's like, amazing!"

The host continued explaining..  
"Alright campers, you and your team will be on camera, at all public area's during this competition."

* * *

The Confessional

* * *

The Confessional was a simpel old outhouse. It contained a toilet, toilet paper, a window at the top and a roll of fly paper. The side the campers faces while sitting on the toilet contained a camera, taped to the wall.

* * *

Chris  
"You will also be able to share your inner most thoughts on tape with video diaries anytime you want. Let the audience at home know what you are really thinking, or, just get something off your chest."

* * *

Gwen  
"Okay, so far this sucks."

* * *

Lindsay  
Lindsay was facing the wrong direction.  
"I don't get it, where is the camera guy?"

* * *

Lightning  
"Lightning is here to win!"

* * *

Owen  
"Hey everyone, check this out. I have something very important to say."  
Owen farted.  
"Hahahaha."

* * *

The Campfire Pit

* * *

The host smiled.  
"All right, any questions? Cool. Let's find your cabins."

* * *

The Campside

* * *

Chris pointed to the cabins.  
"Gophers, you're in the East cabin. Bass, You're in the West."

Heather opened the door to her team's cabin.  
"Bunk beds? Isn't this a little... Summer camp?"

Gwen bumped into her.  
"That's the idea, genius."

The queen bee snapped.  
"Shut up, weird goth girl."

Cody walked up to Gwen.  
"You're so smart. I feel that."

The goth was confused.  
"Shouldn't you be on the boys' side?"

Cody grinned.

As Leshawna walked to her cabin, Cody got thrown from the out the cabin by Gwen.

Chris laughed at the side of poor Cody on the ground.

Lindsay walked up to Chris with a straightening iron.  
"Where are the outlets? I have to plug in my straightening iron."

The host pointed at the bathrooms.  
"There are some in the communal bathrooms, just across the way."

Lindsay was confused.  
"Communal bathrooms? But, I'm not Catholic."

Chris sighed.  
"Not communion, communal!"

Lindsay was still confused.

Gwen sighed aswell.  
"It means we shower together... idiot."

The blonde cried.  
"Oh, no! Come on!"

Owen was waling into the cabin with Trent and Noah.  
"I'm glad we're in our own cabin with just guys. You know what I mean?"

They gave Owen an akward look and went back into the cabin.

Owen quickly realized what he said.  
"I mean, no-I didn't mean it like that. I love chicks. I just don't want to sleep near them. Uh! I mean..."

On the other cabin, Geoff walked up to the host.  
"Excuse me, Chris? Is there a chaperone of any kind in this facility?"

Chris turned around.  
"You're all twenty years old, old enough to look out for yourself! So, other than myself, you'll be unsupervised. You've got a half an hour to unpack and meet me back at the main lodge, starting, now!"

Geoff pumped his fist.  
"Nice!"

Bridgette was about to talk to Duncan, when someone on the other cabin started to scream.

Tyler, Gwen, DJ, Harold, Duncan, Bridgette and Leshawna all went inside the girls' side of the Gopher cabin to investigate the scream.

"Oh, man, that white girl can scream." Leshawna said.

Lindsay stood terrified on a stool.  
"What is it? Kill it! Kill it!"

A little cockroach stood in the middle of the cabin.

DJ freaked out aswell, making a leap to the nearest bed. The bed fell apart the moment DJ jumped on it.

Gwen sighed.  
"That, was my bed."

Heather and Beth both took shelter in an upper bed.

Harold and Leshawna tried to squash the cockroach, although the little bug managed to keep avoiding the angry footstomps.

All of the sudden, Duncen stood right in front of the cockroach armed with an axe. With one swift slam, he sliced the bug into two pieces.

Gwen was impressed.  
"Well that's one way to kill a cockroach."

Tyler quickly snook up to Lindsay.  
"If you ever see one of those again, just let me know, okay? 'Cause, you know, I could do that, too."

Lindsay was flattered.

Duncan grinned.  
"They always go for the jocks."

He looked back at Bridgette, who smiled at him.

* * *

The Main Lodge

* * *

The Main Lodge was the dining area, with two large tables on each side and a large kitchen behind the wall. Between the kitchen and the dining area was a serving hatch. Behind the hatch stood Chef Hatchet, a very large, incredibly muscular black man wearing a yellow t-shire, green pants, armie boots, a chef's hat and an apron.

Chef walked in front of the hatch.  
"Listen up! I serve it three times a day, and you'll eat it three times a day. Grab your tray, get your food, and sit your butts down now!"

Beth was concerned.  
"Excuse me. Will we be getting all the major food groups?"

Harold also stepped in.  
"Yeah, because I get hypoglycemic real bad if I don't get enough sugar."

Chef's eye twitched.  
"You'll get shut the hell up!"

"Have a cow." Owen joked to Noah.

Chef was not amused.  
"What was that? Come closer fat boy. I didn't hear you!"

Owen panicked.  
"Uh, I didn't really say anything important."

Chef placed some food on his plate.  
"I'm sure you didn't!"

The cook pointed at Noah  
"You, scrawny kid. Give me your plate."

Chef dropped a scoop of red meat onto Noah's burger, but the meat jumped back onto the scooper. Chef dropped it again.

Leshawna and Eva were standing beside each other in the line.  
"Yo, what's up girl?"

Eva responded with a glare.

Leshawna was not pleased.  
"Oh, it's gonna be like that is it?"

Chef was even more displeased.  
"Next!"

Lindsay and Gwen were standing beside each other at the serving hatch. They were looking concerned at their plates.

Lindsay spoke up.  
"Excuse me, my nutritionist says I shouldn't eat any white sugar, white flour, or, like, dairy."

Chef caught a fly with his bare hands without looking.

Gwen reassured the blonde.  
"I don't think that's gonna be a problem."

The goth looked at Chef.  
"Okay, I hate to be predictable and complain on the first day, but I think mine just moved."

Without saying a word, Chef grabbed a mallet and squashed her burger, causing the meat to spill everywhere.

Gwen was very disturbed.  
"Right! Okay, then."

The teams sat on their tables, and everyone was conversing with each other. All of the sudden, Chris walked in.  
"Welcome to the main lodge."

Geoff was happy.  
"Yo, my man! Can we order a pizza?"

The party guy had barely enough time to duck as a cleaver flew right over his hat, leaving a loud clang as it hit the wall.

Geoff quickly got up again.  
"Whoa, it's cool, 'G'! Brown slop's cool. Right, guys?"

Chef was still staring at him with a deadly glare, and everyone seemed to agree with Geoff.

Chris continued.  
"Your first challenge begins in one hour."

Zoey turned to DJ.  
"What do you think they'll make us do?"

He shrugged.  
"It's our first challenge. How hard can it be?"

Chris smiled.

* * *

The Cliff

* * *

The camera showed a 100 foot high cliff, with all the campers on top wearing their bathing suits.

DJ realised the challenge.  
"Oh, s***."

* * *

There it is guys, the first chapter. I'll try to put up a new chapter every week. Once again, English is not my first language, so if you find a grammatical mistake I would really appriciate it if you would send me a pm so that I can fix it, for me, you, and everyone else who want's to enjoy the story.

And again, sorry fans, I won't forget my password again. I promise.

Thank you so much for reading this chapter, see you next time!


	2. Not so happy campers - Part 2

Hey guys, here's chapter 2! Enjoy!

* * *

The Cliff

* * *

All the campers were standing in their bathing suits on top off the 100 foot cliff.

Chris grinned.  
"Okay, today's challenge is threefold. Your first task is to jump off this 100 foot high cliff into the lake."

Bridgette smiled.  
"Piece of cake."

The host ignored her and continued.  
"If you look down, you will see two target areas. The wider area represents the part of the lake that we have stocked with psychotic, haha, man eating sharks."

The campers weren't amused.

Chris continued.  
"Inside that area is a safe zone. That's your target area, which we're pretty sure is shark free."

Leshawna frowned  
"Excuse me?"

Chris ignored her aswell and continued.  
"For each member of your team that jumps and actually survives, there will be a crate of supplies waiting below. Inside each crate are supplies that you'll need for the second part of the challenge, building a hot tub. The team with the best one gets to have a wicked hot tub party tonight. The loser will be sending someone home. Let's see. Killer Ba-."

Lightning knew enough. He ran to the edge of the cliff.  
"Sha-whoo!"

He made it in the circle and resurfaced while he showed his biceps.

* * *

The Confessional

* * *

Lightning  
"Lightning's here to win! So the team should just let themselves get carried by the Lightning!"

* * *

Trent  
"Either he has nerves of steel, or brains of steel..."

* * *

Geoff  
"Oh man, wicked jump!"

* * *

The Cliff

* * *

Chris raised an eyebrow.  
"Hu, I guess the Screaming Gophers go first. Good luck guys!"

Trent smiled.  
"Nice! Who's up next?"

Heather closed her eyes and crossed her arms.  
"I'm sorry. There's no way I'm doing this."

Beth looked concerned.  
"Why not?"

Heather was displeased by the question.  
"Hello, national TV? I'll get my hair wet."

Gwen raised an eyebrow.  
"You're kidding, right?"

Lindsay went to stand next to Heather.  
"If she's not doing it, I'm not doing it."

LeShawna glared at Heather.  
"Oh, you're doing it."

Heather turned to the big sister.  
"Says who?"

Leshawna stepped closer and stared to speak louder.  
"Says me."

Her voice kept getting louder, proving that Harold was right about her loudness.  
"I'm not losing this challenge 'cause you got your hair did, you spoiled, little daddy's girl."

Heather looked disgusted.  
"Back off, ghetto glamour, too tight pants wearing, rap star wannabe!"

Leshawna was not having any of it.  
"Mall shopping, ponytail wearing, teen girl reading, peaking in highschool prom queen!"

Heather looked rather calm, with a smirk on her face.  
"Well, at least I'm popular."

Everyone gasped, except for Justin. He was smiling in a hand held mirror.

Leshawna seemed more frustrated than before.  
"You're jumping!"

Heather came closer. "Make me!"

Before anyone could react, Leshawna picked the raven haired girl up and threw her off the cliff. She landed in the safe zone.

Heather resurfaced.  
"Leshawna, you are so dead!"

Leshawna had trouble holding in her laughter.  
"Hey, I threw you into the safe zone, didn't I? Now I just hope I can hit it, too."

She jumped, and landed next to Heather.

Lindsay was standing on the edge of the cliff. She looked at Chris.  
"I thought this was going to be a talent contest!"

Chris laughed.  
"Hahahaha, yeah! Hahaha. No."

Lindsay jumped, Noah was next, followed by a screaming Gwen, and then Cody.

Justin jumped next. Unfortunately, he landed outside the safezone. Everyone was screaming at him, to swim, to paddle, and Cody even said that he should run for it, even though Justin was in the water. Two fins surfaced. Justin turned around, and just as the fins were close enough for the sharks to strike, they stopped. Justin was smiling looking as beautifull as ever, and the sharks turned around while ascending. Justin swimmed ashore.

Beth was standing at the edge of the cliff, looking worried.  
"I... I can't do it. I'm to scared. I'm sorry!"

Cody and Leshawna were making chicken noises down below.

Chris grinned.  
"You can chicken out if you want, but, it might end up costing your team the win. And then they'll hate you."

Beth sighed.  
"I'm sorry guys..."

Chris was still grinning. He walked over to the farm girl and slapped a chicken hat on her.  
"You chickened out, that means that you're a chicken. So you'll have to wear this for the rest of the day!"

Beth looked even sadder.  
"Really?"

Chris laughed.  
"Bawk, bawk, bawk. That means the chicken path down is that way."

Beth held her head low as she walked back down from the cliff.

Lindsay, Lightning and Heather were standing next to each other on the beach and looked up.

The blonde turned to Heather.  
"That is, like, so lame. Right?"

Heather agreed.  
"Fully lame!"

Lightning crossed his arms.  
"She better go tonight if we lose! No way the Lightning is going to carry a chicken!"

Heather smiled.

* * *

The Confessional

* * *

Heather

"So I've already figured out the biggest weakness of our strongest player. The guy is so dumb and so full of pride! All I have to do is snap my fingers and he'll be wrapped around my finger!"

* * *

The Cliff

* * *

Katie and Sadie were standing next to each other. Katie glanced quickly at Trent and Owen, who like her, had not jumped yet. She turned to Chris.  
"I'm not jumping without Sadie!"

Sadie agreed.  
"We have to be on the same team Chris, please?"

The BFF's whined together to the host.  
"Please, please please please, can we?"

Izzy walked up to the host.  
"I'll switch places with her."

Chris snapped.  
"Alright, fine. You're both on the Killer Bass now."

The host sighed.  
"Izzy, you're on the Screaming Gophers. That means you're up!"

The BFF's hugged each other and Izzy shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

The Confessional

* * *

Katie&Sadie

Katie

"That was like, so nice of Izzy!"

Sadie

"Yeah, like, sooo nice!"

* * *

Izzy

The redhead raised her shoulders and smiled.  
"Meh."

* * *

The Cliff

* * *

Izzy jumped down, and instead of a scream, she let out a maniacal laughter. She landed in the safe zone.

Back on the cliff, Trent gave Owen a high five.  
"Let's do this!"

The guitarist jumped down and landed into the safe zone.

Owen was the last one standing. Chris stood next to him holding a loudspeaker.  
"Okay campers, there's only one person left. You guys might need this jump for the win."

The host looked over at a worried Owen.  
"No pressure dude!"

Owen looked slightly relieved, and Chris was grinning again.  
"Okay, there's pressure!"

Owen looked worried again. He slapped on a couple of floaties.

* * *

The Confessional

* * *

Owen  
"Oh, I was pretty darn nervous. See, the thing is, I'm not that strong a swimmer."

* * *

Geoff  
"I'm looking at this guy and thinking, there's no way he's gonna make it."

* * *

Lightning  
"He better jump, one chicken is enough!"

* * *

Gwen  
"I actually thought, if he jumps this, he's going to die."

* * *

Zoey  
"The poor guy..."

* * *

The Cliff

* * *

Chris was grinning at a scared Owen.  
"Take a good run at it buddy. You can do this."

Owen started walking back.  
"I'm going to die now. I'm going to freakin' die now."

Everyone watched at him in silence. He cracked his knuckles. His eyes closed for a second, and after a view seconds, he opened them with determination. He started running, and screamed.  
"Yeah!"

And the big guy jumped. The moment he hit the water, a huge tidal wave emerged and everyone ashore got splashed. Owen was in the safe zone.  
"Yes! Yeah! Who's the man!"

Beth, Lindsay, Leshawna and Lightning were all cheering for him.

Trent was still on the boat and cheered.  
"That was awesome, dude!"

Owen however, was looking around.

The guitarist noticed.  
"What's wrong?"

The big guy looked akwardly at Trent.  
"I think I lost my bathing suit."

Everyone gasped in horror.

Chris quickly regained his composure.  
"Okay, so that's eleven jumpers and one chicken. Killer Bass, I am not going to lie, that will be hard to beat. But, if you can beat that we'll throw in a pull cart to put your crates on."

Geoff smiled.  
"Let's do this dudes!"

Bridgette stood on the edge of the cliff and looked down into the lake.  
"Ow, wow... So, who want's to go first?"

Nobody responded.

Eva raised an eyebrow and repeated the question.  
"So, who's up?" Eva asked.

Duncan smirked.  
"Ladies first."

The female athlete glared at him.

Bridgette sighed.  
"Fine, I'll go. It's no big deal. Just an insane cliff dive into a circle of angry sharks."

As she was about to turn around, Duncan placed his hand on her shoulder.  
"I wasn't talking about you Bridge. But if you are going to jump, I might aswell go down with you."

The surfer girl smiled and blushed a litte.

Duncan didn't notice the blush and turned to his team.  
"You know, for the team morale."

DJ gave him a thumbs up. Duncan looked back at Bridgette, and she still smiled at him. "Fine, let's go together than."

She grabbed his hand and they jumped, landing into the safe zone. They surfaced and waved at the top of the Cliff, signing that they made it.

Tyler was hyped.  
"They did it! Yeah! Yeah! I'm next!"

He walked backwards and started to run to the edge.  
"Cowabunga ah haha!"

Tyler was rapidly going down.  
"Oh!"

He had hit a buoy, but landed into the safe zone. He still managed to get onboard the boat.

Geoff was next, then Eva jumped. Zoey followed. Katie and Sadie jumped next.

DJ was standing next to Chris, clearly scared.  
"No way man. I'm not jumping."

The host grinned.  
"Scared of heights?"

DJ nodded.  
"Yeah, ever since I was a kid."

Chris smiled.  
"That's okay big guy. Unfortunately, that also makes you a chicken."

Chris slapped a chicken hat onto DJ.

DJ was not happy  
"Aw man, for real?"

Chris nodded and pointed to the exit.  
"Next!"

Ezekiel jumped, and managed to get into the safe zone. Everyone on the shore cheered. Harold jumped next, doing a perfect split mid-air. He landed on his crotch and let out an ear deafening scream. The others watched in horror as he climbed on the boat.

Chris had a grin on his face.  
"Ow, hate to see that happen."

Courtney stood next to him. "Excuse me, Chris. I have a medical condition."

Chris was confused.  
"What condition?"

"A condition that prevents me from jumping of cliffs." She said.

Chris grinned.  
"You can chicken out if you want, but, it will end up costing your team the win. And then they'll hate you."

Courtney raised an eyebrow.  
"We can't win anyway, it would end up in a tie!"

Chris thought about it for a second.  
"Courtney, you're not wrong. But I have already planned this out. If you jump, there will be a tiebreaker. And you might still win. So, how about it?"

Courtney nervously looked over at her team. DJ looked sad that he had put her in this situation. Zoey, Katie and Sadie were waving at her, Geoff, Harold and Bridgette were cheering her on. Duncan and Eva looked more pissed off than anything.

Chris placed his hand on her shoulder.

"All right, here's your chicken hat."

Courtney looked at the chicken hat. She sighed and shook her head.  
"No!"

Chris raised an eyebrow, and the CIT clenched her fist.  
"I can do this. Step aside Chris!"

The brunette ran off the cliff, jumped, and screamed all the way down. She landed in the safe zone, and all the members off the Killer Bass cheered her on.

Chris smirked and looked into the camera.  
"That always works!"

The host looked at his clipboard.  
"So let's tally up the results... Hold on! That's eleven jumpers and one chicken, same as the Gophers. It's, a tie!"

Chris grabbed his loudspeaker once again. "It's a tie! Would all the chickens please floak to the boat?"

* * *

The Beach

* * *

Chris stood in front of Beth and DJ.  
"Chickens, let's face it. You've let your team down, in the first round, of the first day. Oh, they must be pissed at you!"

Heather and Lightning glared at Beth. The farm girl smiled akwardly back. DJ held his head down while Courtney and Eva glared at him.

The host continued.  
"So, you'll have to do something even worse than jumping off a cliff."

Beth and DJ gasped.

Chris laughed, but he quickly regained his composure.  
"You will have to swim with the sharks."

The two chickens looked scared. DJ spoke first.  
"C'mon Chris, really?"

The host nodded.  
"Yeah, really man! Let me explain! You will each pick two of your team members, who will destract the sharks as long as you are in the water. Once you have had enough, they will also pull you back up, so choose carfully. The chicken that stays in the water for the longest period of time, will win the tiebreaker. Is this all clear?"

The chickens nodded, and the host smiled.  
"Pick your shark bait!"

Beth thought for a second.

* * *

The Confessional

* * *

Beth  
"I know that I made a mistake, but I know that I can make it up to my team! And I already know who I am going to pick to help me!"

* * *

The Beach

* * *

Beth was staring at Justin.  
"Ju-, Ju-, Justin..."

The model smiled.  
"What is it Beth?"

The farm girl shook her head.  
"Would you like to be my shark bait?"

Justin laughed.  
"Sure! Anyone else you would like to help us?"

She glanced over to Lightning, and the atlethic overachiever was pissed. She shook her head and looked over at the next best choice, Trent.

Over at the Bass' side, DJ was shaking. Geoff placed his hand on DJ's shoulder.  
"You alright man?"

DJ sighed.  
"Not really... But I might aswell get this over with..."

Duncan stepped up.  
"I can be your shark bait, no problem."

DJ was slightly relieved.  
"Yeah man, sure. I was going to pick you anyway. And Geoff, would you-"

Harold cut him off.  
"I can help! I have vast knowledge about these sharks and their behaviour. For example, did you know that they can feel the vibrations in the water? We could seriously abuse that!"

DJ nodded silently, and Duncan shrugged.

Chris used his megaphone again.  
"Alright, the campers have picked their bait. Killer Bass, you go first!"

* * *

Lake Wawanakwa

* * *

DJ, Duncan and Harold were standing on the boat in the middle of the lake. Chef threw some chum in the water and DJ was still shaking. A fin surfaced.

DJ turned to the dweeb.  
"Harold man, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Harold smirked.  
"Trust me."

DJ nodded. Chris grabbed the brickhouse by his shoulder.  
"DJ, are you ready?"

DJ sighed again.  
"No Chris, I am not."

The host smirked.  
"Too bad! Time to jump!"

Harold threw some chum at the other side of the boat to lure away the sharks, but DJ was not convinced.  
"I can't guys!"

Duncan padded him.  
"Sure you can."

DJ sighed and nodded.

Harold tried to cheer him up too.  
"You know DJ, shark attacks are rare. There are only three sharks that are actually known for attacking humans, and they are all saltwater spiecies. They can't survive in this freshwater lake."

DJ seemed relieved, but the dweeb continued.  
"Except of course the bullshark, the most aggressive animal in the animal kingdom. They can survive in freshwater. As a matter of fact, these are bullsharks!"

DJ was panicked again, but Harold didn't noticed.  
"Yeah, these are deffinetly bullsharks. Really aggressive. They have the highest casualty rate of any other shark spiecies on the planet!"

The punk sighed.  
"Shut it dweeb!"

Harold was not amused.  
"I haven't even talked about the teeth gosh!"

The punk clenched his fist. He picked Harold up and threw him in the water.  
"Now DJ!"

DJ panicked and jumped in the water.

Harold was afraid for his life. He was screaming and swimming back to the boat. Duncan yelled at him.  
"No dweeb, the other way! Lure them away!"

DJ was screaming in terror.  
"How much longer?"

Chris was laughing hysterically.  
"That, hahaha, is, *gasp*, awesome!"

Duncan lifted Harold back on the boat, but DJ was still in the water.  
"That's it guys, pull me back up!"

They quickly pulled the brickhouse in the boat.

Chris applauded.  
"Ten point eight seconds, nice!"

* * *

The Confessional

* * *

Gwen  
"That was, harsh..."

* * *

DJ  
"I'm greatfull that I made it, but man, pushing Harold in the lake as bait? That's a little bit to harsh man. But then again, he shouldn't have scared me with those sharks..."

* * *

Harold  
"Not. Cool. GOSH!"

* * *

Heather  
"Damnit! Why didn't I think of that!"

* * *

Bridgette  
"You know, I usually would stop hanging around with someone that does something like that. But Harold was scaring poor DJ! You know, I bet Duncan was just standing up for DJ."

* * *

Duncan  
"It's his fault for not shutting up about those sharks! Then again, I was going to push him anyway."  
*Hysterical laughter*

* * *

The Beach

* * *

Harold glared at Duncan. The punk raised an eyebrow.  
"What?"

* * *

Lake Wawanakwa

* * *

Beth, Justin and Trent were on the boat this time. Chef threw some chum in the water to lure the sharks again.

Beth gulped.  
"So you guys will pull me out after I give the sign right?"

Justin nodded and Trent raised his shoulders.  
"Sure."

Beth seemed a little bit relieved.  
"Justin, could you lure them to the other side before I jump in?"

Justin cringed.  
"You know what, Trent, would you mind doing that? I can't stand being near that bucket."

Trent raised his shoulders again.  
"No problem dude."

Justin gave him a fistbump.  
"Thanks."

As Trent threw the chum in the water, Beth prepared herself. Justin tried to calm her down.  
"You'll be fine Beth, don't worry."

The farm girl sighed.  
"If only..."

Chris padded her on the back.  
"It's now or never Beth. Jump!"

Beth got startled and fell in the water. She panicked and started to splash around.  
"Ugh, pull me back up!"

Justin smirked, and pulled off his shirt.  
"I'm sure you can wait for a second."

Beth swooned.  
"Yes Justin, I can wait for a second..."

It was looking good for Beth, until all of the sudden her eyes widened.  
"Something's touching my leg! Get me out!"

Trent ran over and helped Justin in pulling their teammate back up. A small fish was stuck between her toes. Trent quickly grabbed it and threw it back in the lake. Beth was relieved.  
"Thanks guys!"

Chris walked up.  
"Impressive! Nine point six seconds! Not as impressive as the Bass' though. Killer Bass win the tiebreaker!"

All of the Bass' cheered and padded DJ on his back.

* * *

The Forest

* * *

The Killer Bass were pulling the carts, containing their boxes. Most of them were even singing.  
"Fourtynine bottles of pop on the wall, fourtynine bottles of pop. If one of those bottles should happen to fall, fourtyeight bottles of pop on the wall."

The Screaming Gophers however, were struggeling to get the crates off the beach. Izzy was kicking a crate through the sand, Owen flipped his crate over and Gwen was pushing her crate. Beth looked sad.

The Killer Bass were still singing and clearly ahead. Tyler stopped and pulled his cart down.  
"I've got to take a whizz."

Courtney sighed.  
"Well hurry up then, we are ahead but we can't lose too much distance!"

Katie and Sadie also let go of the cart and went to pee.

Coutney heared a loud buzzing noise coming from the side, and quickly squached a bug that was sitting on her face.  
"Ouch, I think something just bit me."

* * *

Back at the Screaming Gophers, Heather was making a plan.  
"Okay guys listen up, we can still win this. We just have to do this the smart way. Our weaker teammembers should partner up with the stronger ones."

Lindsay stood next to Lightning. She nodded, but got destracted by a shell on the ground. She picked it up, causing Lightning to glare at her. He picked up a crate and lifted it above his head.  
"Lightning don't need no weak partner!"

He sped off in the forest.  
"Sha-bam!"

Heather looked at him in disbelieve.  
"Okay then, let's continue, shall we!"

Everyone nodded.

* * *

Back at the Killer Bass, the BFF's returned from their break. Eva glared at them.  
"All better?"

Courtney was holding her eye.  
"Can we go now, I think my eye is swelling up."

Katie nodded.  
"Yup!"

The BFF's pulled their cart. Sadie turned to her BFF.  
"Something's iching me, are you ichy too?"

Katie replied.  
"Totally ichy, really bad."

* * *

The Gophers were actually making progress. Heather was teamed up with Owen, and clearly not satisfied.  
"Faster Owen, push harder!"

Owen turned around and pushed the crate with his back.  
"I'm pushing as hard as I can!"

"Urgh!" She grunted.

* * *

Katie and Sadie were still pulling the cart.  
"Ow, it's really ichy now!" Sadie said.

Katie agreed.  
"Mine feels like it's burning. Okay, I have to scratch!"

They both started scratching their behinds, and Chris pulled up with a quad.  
"You guys are way behind your teammembers! Like, way behind. What's the problem?"

Courtney walked up.  
"Their butts are ichy."

She turned her face, revealing a disgustingly swollen eye. Chris cringed.  
"Gah, oh my boxers that's bad!"

Katie and Sadie were still scratching their behinds. Bridgette walked over.  
"Did you guys squad down while you peed in the woods?"

Katie turned to the blonde.  
"Yeah?"

"Did you happen to notice the kind of plants you were quatting over?" The surfer girl continued.

The bigger BFF replied.  
"They were kinda oval shaped, and green and all over the place."

Bridgette continued to ask asked while making hand gestures.  
"Where they low to the ground, about this big?"

Katie and Sadie nodded. Bridgette laughed.  
"You guys squatted on poison ivy!"

The BFF's started screaming, clearly terrified. Chris however, was laughing.  
"Hahaha now way, that's awesome!"

The rest of the Killer Bass had left the girls behind, and Zoey noticed the campground.  
"Hey, look! There's the campgrounds!"

DJ and Geoff slapped a five. All of the sudden, Lightning ran by, holding his crate above his head.  
"Sha-Lightning!"

He dropped it off at the Campgrounds and ran back to the forest.  
"First place, sha-see ya losers!"

Duncan looked at the jock in disbelieve.  
"What?"

* * *

The Gophers were still pushing their crates. All of the sudden, Trent stopped, which made Beth pop her head against the crate.  
"Hey, don't stop now!"

Trent laughed.  
"I'm sorry, but you don't see that everyday!"

The guitarist pointed at the lake, where Katie and Sadie were sitting, with their shorts pulled up to their knees. The both gasped.

Leshawna pushed Trent.  
"Let them do their thing stringbean, don't judge. Now push your crate before I shove you again."

The musician sighed.  
"Sure thing miss. Nofun."

Leshawna raised an eyebrow.  
"What was that?"

Trent gulped.  
"Nothing!"

* * *

The Campgrounds

* * *

The Killer Bass were all biting in their crates. Chris walked up.  
"Remember, you guys can only use your teeth to open the crates."

He laughed.  
"I came up with that one."

Eva was furiously pulling the rope that was attached to the crate. "Hey! I think I got one!"

The crate collapsed, revieling what's inside.

* * *

The Forest

* * *

Lightning returned to his group.  
"Sha-pow! Pass me another!"

Justin and Noah handed their crate to the jock, and proceeded to help the rest with theirs.

* * *

The Campgrounds

* * *

Everyone form the Killer Bass seemed to have the lids off the crates. They were pulling all sorts of stuff from their crates. Geoff got some wood from his and Tyler got tools and poolliner.

The Screaming Gophers finaly arrived at the campgrounds.

Cody sighed.  
"Finally!"

DJ was picking some wood from a crate.  
"Hey guys, what's up!"

Leshawna pushed her crate away.  
"Hey, you know you are missing a couple of white girls right?"

Courtney looked around.  
"They're getting a drink."

The camera cut to the BFF's. They were still sitting in the water with their pants pulled to their knees.

Trent laughed.  
"Yeah, if they drink with their butts!"

Courtney sighed, and walked over to say something to Trent. Leshawna noticed her swollen eye.  
"Ow, what happened to your eye girl?"

Courntey shrugged it off.  
"Nothing, just an allergie."

Ezekiel cringed. "I think it's getting worse!"

Courtney snapped at him.  
"Shut up! We don't want them to know that!"

Heather turned to her team.  
"We can still do this guys! Now, open those crates and start moving!"

The Gophers nodded. Owen even saluted.  
"Yes ma'am."

They were quick, and between Owen's jaw and Izzy's relentlessness, they made quick work of the crates. The Killer Bass were not doing well despite their advantage. Geoff had forgotten to use nails in the tub, and it collapsed on the floor. Courtney glanced at her opponents and then back at her team. Harold was drooling on the porch and Ezekiel was picking his nose.  
"Ew!" She said.

Ezekiel whiped his had off his pants.  
"What?"

Bridgette cringed.  
"That's really gross!"

Duncan just shook his head.

Courtney had seen enough.  
"Okay look guys, we have a hot tub to complete, and we need a project manager. Since I've actually been a CIT before, I'm electing myself. Any objections?"

Zoey, Tyler, Eva, Duncan, Bridgette and DJ were standing in front of her. Duncan shrugged.  
"Where do we begin, cyclops?"

Courney cleared her throat.  
"Geoff, go and find the nails. Zoey, go find those itchy girls. We need all the help we can get!"

A small montage was shown, were the Screaming Gophers were working together as a team. They shared tools, swapped buckets of water and worked at the hot tub together. The Killer Bass however, were still not so great at teamwork. Geoff forgot to nail the wood to the tub again, and it collapsed a second time. Katie and Sadie were still scratching. Duncan was giving Tyler a noogie, as the jock tried to take his hammer away from him. Bridgette once again showed how clumsy she was on the land, as she accidentally knocked Harold out with a piece of wood.

Chris was standing in between two teams, the Screaming Gophers with a rather nice looking hot tub, and the Killer Bass, who's tub was held together with ducked tape. Chris walked over the Gophers first.  
"This is an awesome hottub."

He walked over the Bass' tub. They gasped as Chris squatted down to investigate a leak. Before he could say anything, the tub collapsed.  
"Well, I think we have a winner here, the Screaming Gophers!"

The Gophers started to cheer.

Chris smiled at the camera.  
"Gophers, you're safe from elimination, and you get to rock this awesome hot tub for the rest of the summer, bonus! Killer Bass, what can I say? It sucks to be you right now. I'll see your sorry butts at the bonfire tonight."

Lindsay cheered.  
"We won! We all get to stay here for another three days! Whoo hoo!"

Owen joined her, completely naked.  
"Whoo! Haha, yes! We get to stay-ay, we get to stay-ay, we are so awesome, we won the contest!"

He hugged Heather and Linday, and while Heather was terrified, Lindsay seemed happy that Owen was so joyfull.

* * *

Main Lodge

* * *

Katie sighed.  
"So what do we do now?"

Courtney stood up.  
"We have to figure out who we're gonna vote off."

Duncan grinned.  
"Well, I think it should be princess."

Courtney looked in terror.  
"What? Why?"

"Because are annoying everyone here."

The CIT started to panic.  
"You guys need me. I am the only one-"

Bridgette cut her off, rolling her eyes.  
"We know, you used to be a real CIT. So who would you pick?"

Coutney looked around and pointed at Tyler.  
"What about him!"

From the other side of the lodge, Lindsay leaped up. She screamed.  
"Noooo!"

Heather frowned at her, but the blonde quickly recovered.  
"I mean, no, salt! There's no salt on the table. Bummer."

Courtney was not finished. She pointed at DJ.  
"Or him! He didn't even jump!"

Duncan jumped in.  
"Hey, he swam with sharks for us. Besides, if we ever have to lift a truck, I like our odds with the big guy."

He gave the brickhouse a fistbump. Courtney was having none of it.  
"Shut up!"

Geoff jumped between them.  
"Okay, let's just chill out. This is getting way too heavy."

Duncan stood up, ready to leave.  
"I've had enough prison food for one day. I'm gonna go have a nap."

Courtney looked angry.  
"You can't do that! We haven't decided who's going yet!"

Ezekiel spoke up.  
"Well I just don't get why we lost eh, they only two that did nothing were the girls, and it's not like they would've done anything usefull anyway."

Most people at the table gasped. Bridgette and Eva walked up to him, and the blonde glared at him.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"

Eva joined in.  
"Yeah, home school, enlighten us."

Eva slammed the table so hard Zeke's bowl bounced to the other side off the lodge. Ezekiel however, did not flinch.  
"Well, guys are much stronger and better at sports than girls are."

Geoff facepalmed started laughing.  
"Oh snap, you did not just say that!"

Ezekiel continued.  
"My dad told me to look out for the girls here ey, and help them in case they can't keep up."

Without hesitating, Eva started to choke Ezekiel. She lifted the prairie boy off the ground by his neck.  
"Still think we need your help keeping up?"

Zeke was not so confident in himself anymore.  
"Uh, not really?"

Zoey stepped in.  
"Okay guys, I know this is not how he should think about us, but he is homeschooled remember?"

Geoff also stepped in.  
"Yeah, he doesn't know any better dude!"

The redhead padded the female jock on her back, and she released Ezekiel. Zoey sighed relieved.  
"At least he doesn't think that guys are smarter than girls!"

Ezekiel tried to get back at his feet.  
"But, they are!"

Bridgette and Eva glared at him. Zoey quickly pulled his torque over his mouth. Duncan also glared at him.  
"Dude, you've got a lot to learn about the real world."

Duncan walked up to Bridgette.  
"Hey Bridge, I was going to take a nap, but after hearing mister homeschool's reasoning I guess I need to do something physical."

Bridgette looked akwardly at Duncan.  
"So," He continued. "Would you like to join me in an after dinner swim?"

Bridgette sighed out of releave.  
"Sure!"

The surfer girl smiled, and walked outside with Duncan. Zoey quickly chased them.  
"Hey guys, I know that you probebly want to vote off Ezekiel now."

Duncan stared at her without saying anything.

"Right." Zoey continued.  
"But, he just doesn't know any better. I'm sure he won't do it again. How about giving him a second chance, ey!"

She smiled akwardly.

* * *

The Confessional

* * *

Zoey  
"I came to this place to make friends, not necessarily to win. And yeah, while I compleatly disagree with Ezekiel, he is just a guy that doesn't know any better. I think he deserves a second chance. We can teach him about life beyond the prairie, and he might become a good friend to us."

* * *

The Campgrounds

* * *

Bridgette sighed.  
"Well Zoey, it was very rude of him to say that. But I was never one to hold a grudge, I guess."

Zoey smiled. Duncan, although still not entirely convinced to, agreed aswell.  
"Well, who do you want to vote for than."

Courtney and DJ saw the trio talking and joined the conversation.

* * *

The Confessional

* * *

Courtney  
"So they aren't going to vote for homeschool. I need to make sure they don't vote for me. So who else can I pin the blame on?"

* * *

The Campgrounds

* * *

Courtney quickly thought of a plan.  
"I think we should vote off either Katie or Sadie."

DJ frowned.  
"Why?"

Courtney explained.  
"We should seperate them. They might start to actually be usefull if they stop distracting each other."

Duncan nodded. Zoey sighed.  
"I think you might be right Courtney."

DJ and Bridgette nodded aswell. Zoey hessitated to ask the next question.  
"So, who's it going to be, Katie or Sadie?"

Duncan grabbed a coin from his pocket.  
"Let's flip a coin."

* * *

The Campfire Pit

* * *

The Killer Bass were sitting at the Campfire Pit, and they were not happy. Chris stood at his lectern, holding a plate with eleven marshmallows.

"Killer Bass. At camp, marshmallows represent a tasty threat you enjoy roasting at the fire. At this camp, marshmallows represent life. You've all cast your votes and made your decision. There are only eleven marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not recieve a marshmallow tonight, must immediately return to the dock of shame, to catch the boat of losers. That means, you're out of the contest, and you can't come back, ever! The first marshmallow goes to, Geoff!"

Geoff clamed his marshmallow. Chris continued.  
"Eva, Zoey, DJ, Harold. Tyler!"

Tyler let out a cheer.

"Bridgette, Duncan."

Bridgette and Duncan smiled at each other and claimed their marshmallows. Duncan gave DJ a fistbump.

"Katie!"

Only Ezekiel, Courtney and Sadie were left. "Campers, all three of you recieved some votes. Courtney! You're safe."

Courtney smiled and claimed her marshmallow.

"This, is the final marshmallow of the evening."

After a long pause, Chris finally spoke the last name.  
"Ezekiel."

Zeke claimed his marshmallow. The host shrugged him off.  
"I saw you picking your nose dude, not cool."

Katie started crying  
"No, why Sadie? Why her? Why so soon?"

Sadie started to cry aswell.  
"This is so unfair."

Katie hugged her BFF.  
"I so can't do this! I have never been anywhere without Sadie! We have to be together or I'll totally die!"

Sadie grabbed her.  
"Katie, listen! You can do this, you are strong, and beautiful, and like you might even be smarter than me! Plus, you're like the funnest girl I know. You have to do it for both of us!"

They hugged and started crying again.

Sadie docked on the Boat of Losers, and Katie was still crying.  
"I will miss you Sadie!"

Sadie tried to hold her tears back, but she failed. She waved her best friend goodbye.  
"I will miss you infinitely more!"

Her cry echo'ed over the lake as the boat dissapeared into the night.

* * *

Screaming Gophers: Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Lightning, Beth, Izzy, Owen, Leshawna, Justin and Noah

Killer Bass: Geoff, Zoey, DJ, Tyler, Katie, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Bridgette, Eva and Harold

Eliminated: Sadie

* * *

Alright, I know that most of the actions and the dialogue of the characters are the same as in the original series, as to be expected from the first episode. I hope all of you liked the tiebreaker though. I felt that I needed something to seperate this chapter from the show, and this seemed like a good idea. I hope that the characters are not too much OOC. The only problem I currently have has to be Bridgette, kinda. I'm trying to make it a gag. She finds a reason to forgive Duncan each time he behaves like a jerk. She just hasn't seen the real Duncan at this point. She'll soon see that he's a jerk, don't worry about it. Let me know what you think of this!

I also changed some things to try to make the story more realistic. I know it really isn't, it's just fun to read, or watch, but hey, at least I tried. Making the campers 20 and 21ish made more sence to me, and made the romantic scenes more realistic and, you know, less akward. I also made the Cliff 900 feet shorter, to make it a survivable jump. I looked it up, 100 feet is survivable.

And before I forget, I have a question for you guys. Would you like to see the votes? I will probably keep them a secret though, because they never really showed the votes in the show either. Anyway, I'm rambeling too much. Thank you all for reading and see you next time. Bye-bye!


	3. Silence before the storm

Hey guys! I know, this chapter took a bit too long, and that for a non challenge day. I've decided that I make a couple of these days after some challenges. I personally like to see these kind of chapters in other fanfictions, so I thought that I would give it a shot aswell. It's not the best chapter that I've written, but I feel like it get's the job done. I would also like to take the time and interact with you guys in these chapters. Let me know if you like this kind of content!

Now for the reviews!

sneak13579, thanks for the review man! I never said that Duncan x Bridgette will fail, but it's not going to stay as smooth as it is right now. I'm just trying a couple of things out with this, and who knows, they might even become a couple down the line. I'm glad that you like it!

gabage6.2, I'm glad that you are warmed up to the new characters! I know, it's not that original, but I needed to change something to make this story stand out from the rest, and some lesser seen ships were not good enough for me. And I agree with you, Lightning works so well in TDI! I'm really glad at how he turned out. Thanks for the compliments!

* * *

The Main Lodge

* * *

It was early in the morning. A couple of campers were having breakfast. Gwen, Beth, Izzy, Owen, Lightning and Trent were sitting at their table. Everyone was present at the Bass' side, with the exeption of Harold.

Katie was sobbing at her plate. Zoey padded her on the back.  
"I'm sorry Katie. I know she was your best friend, but you have to eat something..."

Katie sighed.  
"I know... I'm just not hungry yet."

Geoff raised his spoon, and the entire bowl with the food in it was stuck on the spoon.  
"Yeah dude, I don't think anyone is hungry right now."

Owen burped loudly.  
"Chef, can I have some more?"

Chef glared at the big guy.  
"No! You need to wait till the rest of your team has had some!"

Eva looked down at her bowl. She had only mustered the strength to finish a single bite.  
"How?"

Lightning finished his too.  
"C'mon Chef! Lightning needs protein!"

Chef's eye twitched.

Trent gave him his plate.  
"Don't worry man, you can have mine.

Lightning clapped his hands.  
"Thanks bro!"

Owen was sobbing, and Trent realised what he had done.  
"Oh, I'm sorry big guy. I wish I had some more I could give you..."

Lightning scooped some of his into Owen's bowl.  
"I understand the need for protein my man, here, have some of Lightning's!"

Owen cheered.  
"Thanks!"

Gwen sighed.  
"Here, have mine aswell. I'm done eating anyway."

Owen and Lightning were very joyfull.

* * *

The Confessional

* * *

Trent

"My team is pretty cool, I guess. I think we have a good chance at winning next round. We have the numbers advantage, and I'm sure that we could put that to good use in tomorrow's challenge!"

* * *

The Main Lodge

* * *

Katie was still sobbing. She turned to Zoey.  
"Why did she have to go first..."

Zoey quickly looked around.  
"I... I don't know..."

Katie sighed.

* * *

The Confessional

* * *

Zoey

"I guess that she hasn't figured out yet that I voted her BFF off the island... And better yet, that I was the cause of it... I feel really bad now. Should I tell her?"

* * *

The Main Lodge

* * *

Justin came in, followed by Lindsay, Cody, Noah and Harold. They grabbed some food and sat at their tables.

Beth turned to Justin.  
"Hey Justin! Did you have a good night's rest?"

Justin smiled at her.  
"I had, thanks Beth! It's only tragic that I need to take this long to keep my beauty up. I could've been here before, if only somebody hadn't taken so long in the shower."

The model glared at Cody. The geek smiled akwardly.  
"I... I like to shower! Most people do!"

Justin looked suspicious at the geek.  
"Sure, you just like to shower."

The entire table bursted into lauging and Cody lowered his head in shame. Lindsay stopped laughing.  
"Wait why are we laughing?"

* * *

The Campgrounds

* * *

Heather and Leshawna were arguing inside the bathrooms.

"Urgh Leshawna, move that big but! I need the mirror!"

Leshawna frowned.  
"Why don't you move your scrawny ass? I need to fix my hair! Nobody want's to see this with a three feet afro!"

Heather groaned.

Most campers had finished their breakfast and left the Main Lodge. Lightning sped outside first.  
"Time for a morning jog. Trent, you comming?"

Trent gave him a fistbump.  
"Mabye some other time man, I'm going to play some guitar for now!"

Lightning shrugged.  
"See for yourself!"

He sped off into the forest. Tyler glanced at Lindsay, and turned to his team.  
"I'm going to jog a couple of miles aswell."

Geoff shrugged his shoulders. Eva glanced at the jock.  
"Sure, I'll go too. Don't hold me back."

Geoff raised his hands.  
"No worries dudette, I won't."

Tyler jogged passed Lindsay.  
"See you soon!"

The blonde was swooned and waved at the jock. Eva pushed him aside.  
"I said don't hold me back!"

Harold turned to Duncan.  
"Hey Duncan, we could-"

Duncan pinshed his lips together.  
"No."

Harold nodded.

DJ turned to the punk aswell.  
"So, what are we going to do?"

Duncan shrugged.  
"I don't know. Wanna hit the dock and swim?"

DJ shook his head.  
"Sorry brother, swimming is not made for me."

The punk nodded.  
"Right. I forgot. How about a hottub though?"

DJ sighed.  
"What I wouldn't do for a hottub right now."

Duncan smirked.

* * *

The Beach

* * *

Trent, Owen, Noah and Beth were swimming. Heather, Lindsay, Justin and Leshawna were sunbathing. Gwen drawing at a pickning table, and Izzy and Cody sat across her. The redhead popped above Gwen's notebook.  
"What'cha drawing Gwen?"

Gwen sighed.  
"Nothing Izzy, could you not bother me please?"

The redhead shrugged.  
"Sure!"

Gwen smiled, but before she knew it, Izzy sat right besides her.  
"Oh, he's cute isn't he!"

The loner blushed.  
"Izzy! What did I say?"

She laughed.  
"Oh come on silly, I'm just messing with ya, hahahe. But seriously, he looks like he is made for you, don't let him get away!"

She stood up and left, leaving Gwen confused behind. Cody couched and leant back, smiling.

* * *

The Confessional

* * *

Cody

"Yeah, she's into me. Don't worry Gwen, I won't leave you behind."  
Cody winked at the camera.

Gwen

"Not cool Izzy! I'm glad that he wasn't there to hear it."

* * *

The Beach

* * *

Gwen finished her drawing of Trent swimming.

* * *

The Dock of Shame

* * *

Zoey, Katie, Courtney and Bridgette were sitting at the dock. Katie has stopped sobbing now, but she wasn't ready to smile yet. Courtney spoke up first.  
"Okay, so we lost yesterday's challenge. I know that we have a disadvantage now. But we can't give up yet!"

Bridgette nodded.  
"Yeah!"

Zoey coughed.  
"Uhm, guys? I think that it would be for the best if we avoid the challenges for today and enjoy our day off."

She pointed discreetly at Katie, who was sobbing again. Courtney placed her hand over her mouth.  
"Oh, yeah, right. Sorry."

Katie whiped her hand across her face.  
"No, it's okay guys. Really. Let's just head back to the cabins. I think I am ready for something to eat now.

The girls nodded.

* * *

The Main Lodge

* * *

Harold and Ezekiel were sitting next to each other. The dweep padded the prairie boy on his shoulder.  
"Don't worry Zeke. You're still here aren't you?"

Zeke nodded.  
"I know. It just sucks that I almost got booted off first. I don't know what would've happened to me if I was the first to go home ey. Who knows, I might've become some kind of feral beast or something."

Harold nodded.  
"It sure is, but you are not some beast! And you are still here."

Zeke sighed.  
"I know. But I'm sure that Eva will vote me off next time we lose."

Harold thought for a moment.  
"Well, than we have to make sure that we won't lose again. But in the meantime, we have to teach you some wicked skills. And some respect for others."

Ezekiel nodded.  
"Oki!"

* * *

The Campgrounds

* * *

The Bass girls arrived at the Campgrounds. They gasped at the sight of the Gophers' cabin, as Duncan and DJ were chilling in the hottub. Courtney placed her hands on her hips.  
"Guys, do you have permission for that?"

Duncan shrugged his shoulders.  
"I'm not saying that we have, but I'm surely not saying that we don't have permission."

Bridgette giggled. Zoey stepped up.  
"So, you're just here, chilling?"

DJ nodded.  
"Yeah, come on, join us!"

Duncan raised his hand.  
"Yeah! The more the better!"

Bridgette nodded.  
"Let me get my bathing suit! Are you guys comming too?"

Katie shook her head. Courtney placed her hand over her shoulder.  
"Zoey, you go. I'll go with her to the lodge."

Zoey nodded.  
"Sure, but come see us when you're ready. Bye Katie!"

Katie actually smiled.  
"Sure. See you in a bit!"

* * *

After Dark

* * *

Noah was reading a book and Cody was sitting at a picknick table. The geek sighed. Noah placed his book on the table and glanced at Cody.  
"Are you going to stop interrupting me if I ask you what's wrong?"

Cody smiled.  
"I'm glad you asked."

The egghead roled his eyes. The geek continued.  
"You see, Gwen likes me. A lot. And I like her too. A lot. Why doesn't she try to talk to me?"

Noah smirked.  
"Hey, at least you are confident in yourself."

Cody smiled.  
"You just wait and see!"

Noah laughed.  
"Sure, I will. Are you going to 'impress' her again at tomorrow's challenge?"

Cody placed his hands behind his head.  
"You got it! I'm curious though about what it is going to be?"

Noah thought about it for a second.  
"Probably something like climbing the cliff we have jumped from. Are you ready for that?"

They shared a laugh.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it was a non-challenge day. The next one is almost done! I hope you can stay awake until then. Pun intended. See you soon, bye-bye!


End file.
